Ianthony- I did It For You, Baby
by DeangirlSam1212
Summary: )(Established Relationship) Anthony suddenly finds himself trapped in an unknown world. Where darkness is all he can see, and all he knows. To make it worse; Ian was there too. (Not a death fic!
1. Chapter 1

The air Anthony breathed in was stale, and his eyes met darkness as he opened them. Momentarily, he'd brought himself to believe that he was blind, but that was nonsense, really. There was no way possible that he would become sightless, then again, he had no idea what had happened the past few hours to bring him to this unknown state.

As he had said before, the air was stale, it tasted old and dead as he inhaled the oxygen into his lungs. He stretched out his hand and felt around with his fingertips. The ground was hard, it was made out of wood, he could tell. Anthony was all the more certain of his when he felt the pinching pain of a piece of that wood going into his flesh. He hissed, quickly drawing back his hand and holding it within the other, riding through the subtle waves of pain until it abated into almost nothing.

After this, he resumed in his search, except going about it much more cautiously this time, by lightly tapping his surroundings, instead of sliding his hands around to places. To his surprise, he barely had to move an inch, when he fingers suddenly knocked into a wall beside him. His fingers then extended to above him, only to be loudly knocked into the ceiling of the space.

Anthony shook his head in disbelief, before bringing his hands up to clutch at his temple tightly.

"No, this can't be happening. These things just don't happen to people like me, they just don't." He whispered, over, and over again. He was in denial, he knew, and it was useless, because he was there, and it was happening, and he was helpless to do anything about it.

Anthony then silenced himself as he heard a soft shuffle, barely audible over the pounding of his heart, but he heard it, he swears it.

There it was again, a hushed scrabbling coming from somewhere inside the tiny cell in which he was trapped in. Frightened whimpering began to erupt from the opposite side of the space. Along with the start of rapid breathing. Anthony was pretty positive that it was another person, the noises that they were making was pretty distinct and obvious.

He stretched out his feet to feel for the person, and as soon as he did so, his feet had collided with something solid. The person squealed, shrinking back and curling its legs as far away from Anthony as possible.

"Sorry, sorry, it's okay. I promise I won't hurt you." Anthony whispered quickly, before anything got out of hand. The rapidness of this person's breathing lessened increasingly, and the tension quickly faded, and the person began to speak.

Anthony, though, could only wish he hadn't. His heart sank as soon as words pierced the thick air that surrounded them.

"A-Anthony?" He whispered, his voice frightened and apprehensive.

It was Ian, God no, why him?

"Ian, baby, is that you?"

There was no reply after that, but he heard a rapid scrabble, and a sudden pressure against his chest. Hands were suddenly patting their way quickly up his torso, feeling around, and quickly making their way up to his neck, where they immediately wrapped themselves around his shoulders. A heavy weight began to press into his side, and there was no doubt in his mind that was Ian.

Anthony felt cold puffs of air blow across his neck, showing him as to where Ian's face was.

"Anthony, what's happening? Why are we here? I'm so scared." Ian's tremulous voice whispered as of right next to his right ear.

Anthony hushed him, quickly drawing up his own hands onto, what he suspected, was Ian's shirt. He patted his way upward, in search of his face. He briskly found his way to his scruffy chin, and carefully depicted the thin, fragile form of his face. He gently cupped the top of his head in his palm, running his fingers through is soft hair and caressing the top of his forehead with his thumb.

"It'll be okay, I promise. I'm here, you're not alone, calm down." Anthony cooed, leaning down to delicately kiss the younger man on, what he suspects, to be his forehead. He felt Ian rest his in the crook of his neck, and shaking it in denial. Anthony felt Ian quiver, as silents sobs were racked throughout his entire body.

And Anthony was helpless to do anything but curl his arms around the man and help him ride out the waves.

One month earlier

It started with a sharp sting, that started from his skull, and traveling, at lightning speed, down into the depths of his head. Only, that was what had begun it. The pain was white and hot, exploding in fiery depths of agony that rode out and throbbed in rapid waves. As if he were out in the ocean, struggling to reach the surface for a breath, only to be hit with another wall of water, dragging you under until there's nothing left in you to struggle anymore.

But, the pain gradually faded, and he was brought back to his senses. He gasped for a breath that he wasn't aware of holding, and looked up, once again, to his raging father.

The man's nostrils were flared, and his eyes were lit with an overpowering fire, that almost sent him cowering into the corner, all in an attempt to escape the man's cold scrutiny.

"Get out!"

What, had he heard correctly?

"What?" He asked, his voice broken, and crestfallen.

"I said, get out! I will not have a fag, such as yourself, rub off anymore of your stench onto anything of mine anymore."

Anthony nods, struggling not to tear up. He couldn't let Ian see him like this when he found him. He couldn't let him see how much his father's disapproval had affected him.

"As you wish, I shall leave."

Anthony made it back to his feet, and left his father's sight. Wondering of how cruel he could be at times.

As soon as the door was closed and he was outside of his father's office, he immediately found Ian waiting for him outside.

"So, how did it- huh!" Ian gasped, catching sight of the swollen knot that his father had punch into his face. Ian hurriedly scurried over, before lightly grazing his cold fingertips over top of the aching wound, inspecting it for signs of it being more serious then it let on.

"He did this to you, that bastard-" Ian was grumbling before Anthony cut him off, "I'm fine, really. He just didn't take the news all too well." He was finding himself, again, fighting back tears, trying so desperately not to break down in front of his love.

He was supposed to be the strong one, here.

"Aw, I'm sorry. I know he was the only family you had, but if he really loves you, he'll come to his senses eventually." Ian said trying to assure him, all the while, still running his fingers soothingly over his bruise.

"Yeah, but you don't know my father." Anthony grumbled, looking down at the cold tile floor.

He heard Ian sigh, deep with sorrow and thoughtfulness.

Anthony looks over and down at Ian's beautiful face, to find him looking away, his breath was slightly wavering and weak.

"Ian, darling, are you alright." He asked in concern. Ian quickly swallowed, looking down before turning over to him, his eyes showing deep grief and worry.

"Anthony, do you think I'm really...worth all this. You're losing everything... because of me, and I wonder if you regret this, us...me?" Ian was looking up at Anthony's face now, but he still refused to meet his eyes.

Tears were now beginning to dribble down his cheeks, and dripping off at the edge of his chin, making subtle patting sounds as they hit the floor.

Anthony shook his head violently at Ian's stupidity, before bending down and pulling him into a kiss. A kiss so deep and heartfelt that neither of them could barely bring themselves apart.

"Ian, God, don't you ever think that again. I love you so much, you mean the world to me. I would give up everything I own, just as long as I can keep you. Without you... I don't know how I would be able to live with myself," Anthony told him firmly, against his lips.

Ian only nods, staring lovingly up into the taller man's eyes, before whispering, "Lets go, Anthony, I don't want to be here anymore."

Anthony nods his head in agreement, curling his arm around Ian's thin frame, and guiding his towards the exit.

Author's Note:

Hey, I hope you like this start, I am feeling so excited for this story, I really enjoy writing and editing it. I can only hope that you will like reading it as much as I love writing it. :) Love you guys.


	2. Chapter 2

"Anthony, there's something on my arm. Get it off! Please, it's crawling!" Ian cried, squirming violently against Anthony's side. "Hold still, I'll get it off, okay?" Anthony soothed, feeling his way over the top of Ian's shoulders in an attempt to calm the distressed man.

He felt around until his fingers suddenly ran over top of a small, hard-shelled, disk. It momentarily drew him into a panic when the disk began to move, but this feeling instantly subsided as he realized that the creature was nothing more then a beetle. Anthony then placed the insect in between his fingers and off of Ian's arm.

"It's alright, it was only a beetle." Anthony assured him, rubbing his free-hand over the side of his shoulder. He heard Ian let out a puff of breath and slink down in relief, but saying nothing as he did so. Knowing Ian, it was probably out of embarrassment. So, Anthony decided to leave him be for the moment, before suddenly remembering the squirming beetle still wriggling in between his finger.

He felt the hard-shell with his fingers, running them over the smooth back and onto the underside, that was the creature's belly.

While examining the insect, though, a feeling began to overcome him. A certain urge, and the aching within his stomach only sharpened the desire to eat the little creature in his hand. They would never be certain of how long they had been trapped in there, they suspected that it must have been at least over a day or two. But, then again, they had no way of telling, they could have been there for a mere twenty minutes and they wouldn't have a damn clue.

All that Anthony knew now though, was that he was hungry, and there was food in his hand...but, what about Ian. Anthony knew that he was hungry too. He couldn't dare to bring himself to eat while Ian was still left with nothing. No, he couldn't eat until Ian had as well, and he sure as Hell wouldn't eat a beetle.

Anthony sighed in defeat and set the tiny insect onto the ground, feeling the air brush against his fingertips as it left the embrace of his hand.

"Anthony..." Ian mumbled, the strong feeling of fear showing in his voice, but it was always there now, so he had grown accustomed to it, but that still didn't mean he was comfortable with it, it was almost enough to bring tears to his eyes when he said it.

"...Am I going to die here?" He finished, his voice barely raising over a whisper, it would have barely been audible if it wasn't always so deafeningly quiet there.

Anthony was suddenly overwhelmed with the icy feeling of shock, his chest freezing and his whole body tensing as he briefly held his breath.

"No, no you won't. I won't let it happen." Anthony babbled, more to assure himself then to comfort Ian, but it seemed to have been enough for him, because he suddenly mumbled, "Promise?"

Anthony instantly nodded his head, breathing, "Yes, I promise," back in reply. Suddenly tugging Ian closer to his chest, wrapping his arms protectively around his frame and burying his face into his soft hair. His ragged breath causing the stray strands to dance around the tip of his nose.

"I promise."

Anthony was scrunched up into the corners of the couch, lazily watching the T.V. through squinted eyes, as he waited for Ian to return from work just as he had an hour before.

He wasn't really paying any mind to the T.V. It was only a subtle buzz that remained in the background. He was too busy going over the fight with his father in his head. Grief laying in a heavy blanket over his chest.

Then, a sudden sharp ringing interrupted these thoughts, cutting through then like a blade, and bringing him back to reality. His cellphone was ringing against the side of his leg.

Anthony was far too tired to look at the caller I.D. so he automatically answered, bringing the phone to his ear and giving off a dull, "Hello?"

There was a sudden moment of silence before a grumbling voice then replied through the line.

"Hey son," it mumbled.

Anthony instantly sat up, his hands suddenly beginning to shake in a panic.

"Dad?"

He heard a slow sigh on the other line, before hearing hid father answer.

"Hey, I just wanted to apologize for yesterday. I was being a little harsh on you, I was just in a bit of a shock and I couldn't think straight. I guess I just needed time to think and..."

Anthony then interrupted with a relieved, " Dad, It's alright I-."

"No, let me finish." His father barked.

"I'm sure you'll get over this soon. This is all just a faze, you see. You just don't know it. You'll soon realize your mistake and back out, I see it. It's all in your mind, boy. It was be corrected all in time."

Anthony felt his heart sink at these words, but his mind was strong as ever. If his father couldn't except him as he was, then he wasn't any father of his.

"Dad..." He said firmly, his voice unwavering and hollow.

"Me and Ian are engaged. I proposed to him the day before our fight."

There was an expected pause, before the clear beeping erupted from his phone, as a signal that his father had hung up on him.

Author's Note:

Hey, I'm sorry this chapter was a little short for me but, I would still enjoy hearing what you guys think about, so please comment, or vote or whatever because I love them and inspires me to write better.

Love you guys, bye. :)


	3. Chapter 3

Anthony gently stroked the younger man's head, coaxing him through another one of his fits, in which he had been getting quite often lately. He'd just suddenly burst out crying, no warning, no reason in his eyes. He was just...thinking too much, is his guess. That is was Ian does, anyway.

He'll take one think, and dissect it, picking through each and every piece, even if it hurts him, all in the end. Anthony knows better then to do this, though. He hasn't looked at their situation fully since he had first woken up. Because he knows, the moment he even peaks into the midst of the truth. The moment he thinks about everything he has lost, he will break down.

And he can't do that to Ian. Especially when he knows that his sanity is the only hope that Ian has got. As if he knows that as long as Anthony hasn't broken yet, there was still a chance of escape. That's why he is still holding on, because there is still a chance.

No matter how hard he has tried to shield Ian, he is losing it, and he can't hold on forever. It especially hurts now, as Ian lay, crying, in his arms. Anthony knows there is a reason to cry, and his walls are breaking.

Ian's breathing is deepening, and he knows that he has finally fallen asleep.

Anthony sighs sorrowfully, lying his head gently atop of Ian's.

He remembers when everything was all right. When his biggest worry was his raging father, and the flavor of cake they wanted for their wedding. Sure his father had been a major setback, but all he knew was that he was happy. He had his whole life set out. A whole life with Ian at his side, growing old with the comforting thought of being loved by someone whom you love just as much.

It upset him to a boiling point, and by the time he realized what he was doing it was far too late. Tears were beginning to well up in his eyes.

This is what he lost. This is what could have happened.

But, all he could think about know: was how it wouldn't.

Anthony grit his teeth, bunching up his fists and withdrawing his arms from around. His anger was overwhelming. He and Ian's voice echoed throughout his mind. All the whispered 'I love you's and promises of great futures. All the planning that they did...all the things that could never happen because there was some person in this world, cruel enough to prevent it.

Somewhere far off Ian might have been calling his name in concern and tugging on his shoulder in attempt to shake him out of this strange reverie, but the voices were too loud for him to be able to hear anything properly.

A warm, unwelcomed feeling began to rise throughout his whole body. Filling him up until he was sure he would burst, and burst he did.

He suddenly let out a giant roar of outrage, and threw his arms into the air, hitting the wall above him.

He then began to scratch franticly at it. Maybe, he could break through this wooden barrier and this would all be over.

If he were to scratch through this wall, there would be no more darkness, no more hunger and fear.

They could go home and eat as many cheeseburgers as they wished, and throw wedding immediately after.

Yes, they could do these things, he knew it. If only he could break through this wall.

He could faintly feel a warm substance dripping down his arm and a soft tugging on his biceps. The voices in his mind were quieting now, and the warm feeling was draining away.

Ian's voice was becoming more audible. His whispers of comfort bringing Anthony down from his outburst all the more faster.

He gradually became aware enough to smell the metallic tange in the air and the taste of salt on his lips, which soon brought him to realize that tears were pouring, nonstop, down his face and his fingers were bleeding from scratching the ceiling.

Anthony felt Ian curl his arms around his shoulder, and he buried his head into Ian's neck, sobbing all the pent up emotions that he kept inside him, and letting it pour onto his skin.

Anthony felt the warm rays of the sun upon his eyelids before he ever opened them. He could already tell that Ian was no longer in the bed with him from the coldness of the sheets, but he did smell the gentle waft of eggs and bacon coming from outside the door.

Anthony rubbed his eyes while he stretched, but didn't hesitate to leap out of bed at the smell of Ian's cooking.

He loved it when Ian cooked for him.

He sauntered into the kitchen to find Ian with his back facing him, while humming a gentle tune, too inaudible to tell what song, but he seemed to be enjoying himself.

Anthony tip-toed over to his back, before stealthily slithering his hands around Ian's waist and laying his head in the crook of his neck.

He felt Ian jolt, freezing in place before relaxing into the embrace.

"Oh God, Anthony, you scared me!" He exclaimed.

"Sorry," Anthony shrugged absently, humming in content.

Anthony was still reeling from the other day's call, but it was times like these that reminded him why he fighting his father so hard to keep them.

He was happy.

That's all he could say, and it seemed that Ian was too. He wouldn't trade this for anything, but this situation with him father scares him. He knows the things his father can do to get his way. He knows that this fight wasn't over yet, and he was getting an upsetting headache that wouldn't seem to go away. He knew something was up, and they needed to prepare for this, because this was something big. And it's going to take all of their willpower to make it through the storm.

Author's Note:

Hey, I'm sorry for the late update, my Internet is down so I had to do it on my kendle, which began to act up in the middle of writing. So much to the point where there might be a big chunk of random writing below this text and won't know about until i post and until my internet is back up so, wish me luck. And I apologize for any misspelled words i didn't catch because autocorrect is a bitch.

love you guys, bye. :)


	4. Chapter 4

Ian laying limply against his chest. The eerie sound of his ragged breathing filling gut entire space of the cell. No, he wasn't asleep, he was resting, as Ian had told him. Resting because he was bored, yeah, like Anthony would believe that.  
He knew that it was because he was too weak to sit anymore. His voice could barely raise above a whisper, and it was more like a subtle croak than words, when he spoke. He was dehydrated and starving, as was he. Ian was far more along in the process, though, he didn't know why, but it scared him to death. He was so frightened that maybe, if they were never found, Ian would be the first to die.

It kills him just to think of it, so he tries not to.

There is a sudden hitch in Ian's breathing, and he knows he's awake. Anthony felt the slight twitch in his body as Ian attempted to move, but failing, as he notices he couldn't even push himself up the slightest bit.

Anthony doesn't mention this, though, but he pulls Ian up so that he is leaning, quite heavily, onto Anthony's shoulder, his head coming to rest against the side of his own.

Ian croaks, and begin to rasp out incredibly quiet and inaudible words, and even in this deafening silence, he couldn't make out what he was saying. Anthony nods anyway, and eventually Ian falls silent again, and falls back asleep. Anthony, gently, ghosts his fingers up to his eyes to make sure the were closed, before dropping his head back, and burying his face into Ian's soft, yet greasy, tuff of hair.

His sobs were muffled by his lover's hair, which was becoming rapidly damp from the stream of tears flowing from the older man's eyes.

"I'm so sorry, Ian," he whispered to the sleeping boy, slowly curling his hands into his hair, and pulling him closer. God, how much it hurt to see Ian like this, they must have been down there for days. Without food, or water. At one point, they even considered in drinking their own urine, but unfortunately, there was no more water left in them to urinate with.

Like Ian, Anthony was also experiencing his own symptoms of dehydration. Sure, he wasn't as far along as Ian, but he still could practically feel the muscles weakening, or deflating like a balloon. maybe that was an exaggeration, but it was honestly what it felt like.

Anthony shook his head, whining in frustration, before finding himself falling asleep as well.

He and Ian were lying, blissfully, in the comfort of his bed. Ian being majorly spooned by Anthony, not that he complained, though.

That had pretty much been all they had done that day. A lazy day, was what they agreed to. Just laying up in bed, snuggling in comfort, and content.

Until the door bell rang.

It seemed to echo through the house, seemingly beckoning them to their death.

Anthony sighed, "I'll get it."

Anthony, regretfully, unraveled his arms from around Ian, quite a hard task if you asked him, with all the limbs and fingers they had fixed together.

Anthony slowly made his way down the stairs, as the bell continued to ring persistently. Urging him to hurry down the stairs, and swing the door open, without even pausing to see who it was. As soon as the door opened, though, he wished to God that he had.

"Dad?" He gasped, gripping the door handle tightly, until his knuckles turned a pale, white colour.

His dad blinked up at him, his cold eyes slightly squinting in a small smile.

"Hey, son, I-,"

"Dad, you're not welcome here." Anthony said, harshly. Abruptly interrupting his father from speech.

His father looked at him sadly, his head lowered while his eyes stayed glued to him.

"Look, I'm sorry that I was so harsh, earlier. I have deeply thought about this, and come to the conclusion that you aren't going to change. There is nothing I can do. So, I want to start over. May I ask to come in for a cup of coffee?" His father asked, he actually looked genuinely sorry.

Anthony looked him over for a moment, before subtly nodding, and making room for him to walk in. They strolled over to the kitchen, where Anthony nodded to a seat, and turned his back to his dad to start the coffee pot. Without turning around, he told his dad,"Hey, dad, we have to try to be quiet, okay? Ian is trying to sleep, so be best not wake him."

"Yeah, okay."

Was that... disgust in his voice. Did he still have a grudge against his fiancee? No, he's changed, he had to stop worrying. He was trying to fix things now.

"I'm sorry, son," his father's voice suddenly interrupted his thoughts.

"For what, dad?" He asked, without turning from his occupation with the coffee maker.

"For not being able to fix you." Anthony's eyebrows furrowed in confusion, and just before he was to turn around to question him, he suddenly felt a hand over his mouth. Muffling his cries, and his desperate struggles were easily ignored, as he was dragged to the ground.

He then, suddenly, felt a sharp pain in his arm. A darkness then began to rise, like a building wave, washing over him until he was drowned in it and he could no longer feel a thing.

Author's Note:

Hey you guys, I'm not even sure if this chapter is late, because it's summer and I don't even care to remember what day it is. It's probably a lot of days early though. I am supposed to be updating each story once a week, but I don't really think it's been that long since I updated, but hey, who said that was a bad thing? :) love you guys, bye.

P.S. this chapter was really short, anyway.


End file.
